yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Learn to Play Demo
The "Learn to Play Demo" is a 15-minute 30-second video made in 2009 at http://www.yugioh-card.com/en/gameplay/demo.html. It replaced the "Interactive Demo". Yusei Fudo instructs Leo and Luna basic gameplay mechanics, while also referring to the viewer in second-person. It is available in multiple languages due to yugioh-cards' multilingual function. At the end of the video, Yusei and Leo play a short instructional duel, both using TCG rules and Starter Deck: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's 2009. It is only a rudimentary tutorial, as it fails to explain several mechanics, such as only briefly mentioning Fusion Monsters and Ritual Monsters, and aspects of Chains. Other parts are improperly explained, such as setting monsters. Synopsis In the video, Yusei explains the six Phases: Draw Phase, Standby Phase, Main Phase 1, Battle Phase, Main Phase 2, and End Phase. The different actions, according to Yusei, are listed below: Draw Phase: You draw one card from your deck. Standby Phase: Nothing specific happens unless a card says so. If it does, follow the instructions on the card. Main Phase 1: 1. Summon a monster from your hand 2. Change the Battle Position of a monster on the field 3. Set or activate Spell Cards 4. Set or activate Trap Cards Battle Phase: You can attack your opponent using monsters you control. Main Phase 2: It's just like Main Phase 1. Since your opponent's turn is coming up, you should strengthen your defense. But remember, if you already summoned a monster during Main Phase 1, you can't summon again during Main Phase 2. 1. Summon a monster from your hand 2. Change the Battle Position of a monster on the field 3. Set or activate Spell Cards 4. Set or activate Trap Cards End Phase: You declare the end of your turn. After listing them and a general list of each action one can take in each Phase, he then goes in-depth in each of the different actions one can take in each phase. Main Phase 1 Yusei first explains Main Phase 1, and describes Normal Monsters and Effect Monsters. He explains they can be summoned in Face-up Attack Position or Face-down Defense Position. (This is erroneous; monsters placed in Face-down Defense Position are considered set, not summoned.) Yusei says monsters are meant to attack the opponent or to protect Life Points. He then goes on to explain the rules of Tribute Summoning, Special Summoning, and Synchro Summoning. Leo is eager for Yusei to explain the Battle Phase, but Yusei continues to explain usage of Spell and Trap Cards: Spell Cards: Usually played during your turn. You can use them right from your hand. 1. Say the card's name. Put the card from your hand onto the field. 2. Follow the instructions, then place it in the Graveyard. Trap Cards: You have to Set them face-down on the field before you can use them. Trap Cards can be used even during your opponent's turn. 1. You can only use Trap Cards after you Set them face-down on the field. *You can't use a Trap Card the same turn it was Set. *But you can use it starting from your opponent's next turn. 2. Say the card's name and flip it face-up. 3. Follow the instructions, then place it in the Graveyard. Battle Phase Yusei mostly explains the Damage calculation. The two types of battles he explains is a monster attacking a monster in Attack or Defense Position. Attack Position vs. Attack Position: If the attacking monster is attacking a monster with lower ATK, the attacking monster destroys the attack target by battle and the difference in ATK is subtracted from the other player's Life Points. If the monsters have equal ATK, both monsters are destroyed and there is no change in Life Points. The video fails to explain what would happen if the attack target has higher ATK than the attacking monster. Attack Position vs. Defense Position If the attacking monster is attacking a monster with lower DEF, the attacking monster destroys the attack target by battle, with no change in Life Points. If the attack target has DEF equal to the attacking monster's ATK, neither monster is destroyed with no Life Point change. Leo inquires what if the attack target has higher DEF than the attacking monster's ATK. Yusei explains neither monster is destroyed and the attacking player loses Life Points equal to the difference of the attacking monster's ATK and the attack target's DEF. Luna then asks what if the opponent has no monsters, and Yusei explains direct attacking. Featured Duels: Yusei Fudo vs. Leo Leo explains that prior to starting a duel, both duelists are to greet each other. Yusei then says each player shuffles his own deck, then shuffles his opponent's deck. He also says the Main Deck is placed in the Deck Zone and Synchro Monsters are placed in the Extra Deck Zone. Afterwards, he says a random method is needed to determine who goes first, such as flipping a coin or playing rock-paper-scissors. Leo picks rock and Yusei picks scissors, allowing Leo to decide to go first. Turn 1: Leo Leo Sets a monster and two Spell or Trap Cards. Turn 2: Yusei Yusei's opening hand is "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", "Quillbolt Hedgehog", "Junk Synchron", "Speed Warrior", and "Unstable Evolution". He draws "Sonic Chick" and Normal Summons "Speed Warrior". The effect of "Speed Warrior" allows its ATK to double to 1800 during this turn's Battle Phase. Yusei attacks with "Speed Warrior", but Leo activates "Widespread Ruin" to destroy "Speed Warrior" before damage calculation. Yusei Sets "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow". Turn 3: Leo Leo Flip Summons "Des Koala". Its Flip Effect inflicts 400 damage for each card in Yusei's hand. (Yusei 8000 → 6400) Leo Tributes "Des Koala" to Tribute Summon "Saber Beetle" and attacks directly. Yusei negates the attack with "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" and Sets it back down. Turn 4: Leo Yusei draws and activates "Tribute to the Doomed" by discarding "Quillbolt Hedgehog". Leo activates his face-down "Magic Drain" to negate "Tribute to the Doomed". Yusei chooses not to discard a Spell Card to negate the effect of "Magic Drain". Yusei summons "Junk Synchron" and uses its effect to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" from the "Graveyard". He then Special Summons "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with its own effect and equips it with "Unstable Evolution" to increase its ATK to 2400. Yusei uses "Junk Synchron" and "Speed Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior". The effect of "Junk Warrior" activates; it gains ATK equal to the ATK of all Level 2 or lower monsters Yusei controls ("Junk Warrior" 2300 → 4700). "Junk Warrior" attacks and destroys "Saber Beetle" (Leo 8000 → 5700). "Unstable Evolution" changes the ATK of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to 1000, as Yusei's Life Points are higher than Leo's. "Quillbolt Hedgehog" attacks directly. (Leo 5700 → 4700) The rest of the duel is skipped. Featured Cards (in order of appearance) Various cards from the Starter Deck: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's 2009 are shown. Leo is also shown with his "Power Tool Dragon" and "Stardust Dragon" makes a cameo at the video's conclusion. Notes Category:Tutorial Duels